The present invention relates generally to the field of decorative lighting, and in particular to a new and useful projector for projecting an array of moving decorative lights.
Outdoor projectors for projecting an array of decorative holiday lights onto a surface are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 8,100,537 which discloses a laser landscape lighting apparatus that uses a rotating diffraction grating wheel to split the laser light into a moving star field of lights on the surface.
A need remains for a decorative light projector that has a similar effect of casting an array of decorative moving lights on a surface, but which uses less expensive and lower heat producing LEDs, rather than lasers.